La fundación
by Neevy Ambr Du
Summary: Magia de Éire Los padres están preocupados por enviar a sus hijos fuera de la isla a estudiar y en Hogwarts una barrera invisible divide a los alumnos de ambas islas.


**Disclamer:** Harry Potter y el potterverso pertenecen a J.K.

En los libros nunca se ha dicho explicitamente si Irlanda y Gran Bretaña eran un sólo país magico o cual era su organización. En la Magia de Eire toda la Isla de Irlanda es un único estado mágico dividido en sus cuatro regiones de antaño: Leinster, Munster,Connacht y Ulster.

Durante siglos los brujillos irlandeses han acudido a estudiar a Hogwarts. Esta es la historia de la fundación del Intituto de Magia Irlandés.

* * *

1960

Niamh era una jovencita que apenas llevaba nueve meses fuera de Hogwarts. Recordaba las cartas de sus padres, reflejando el miedo a los atentados del I.R.A pudieran caer sobre Hogwarts o sobre King Cross el primero de septiembre. Todavía recordaba su propio miedo. Y el odio que alguno de sus compañeros sentían por los irlandeses. Cuando la gente te ve como un enemigo pueden hacer contra ti cosas horribles.

Y por eso comprendía a los padres que allí se encontraban. Algunos estaban a favor de que toda la isla de Irlanda fuera una. A otros les daba igual el gobierno muggle. Unos pocos querían que los gobiernos muggles siguieran como hasta ahora. Pero todos tenían miedo de enviar a sus hijos a Hogwarts, a Inglaterra.

Si tan solo hubiera otro lugar en la Isla donde pudieran estudiar los niños Irlandeses.

Niamh no pudo apartar esa idea de la cabeza en todo el día. El territorio mágico Irlandés nunca había llegado a depender de Inglaterra y sin embargo llevaban allí a sus hijos a estudiar, a estudiar costumbres y formas de hacer magia que no eran las suyas.

Irlanda era un pueblo celta, la sangre de los druidas corría por sus venas, ella apenas conocía un par de conjuros célticos que le había enseñado su madre. La realidad era que los gobiernos muggles dependían menos de Inglaterra que el mágico.

Quisiera recordar que fue lo que soñó que hizo que se levantara con la idea clara de que lo que debían hacer era crear un colegio de magia en la propia Irlanda. Y que debía ser gente joven quien lo llevara a cabo, dejando los convencionalismos a un lado. Un colegio en Irlanda para los brujillos irlandeses del siglo XX.

Quería correr al ministerio y gritar su idea a los cuatro vientos, pero sabía que la tildarían de loca y que despreciarían su idea o incluso peor la llevarían a cabo sin ella.

Tenía que presentar un proyecto cerrado. Un proyecto que incluyera localización, plan de estudios, actividades, protecciones,…

Iba a ser un proyecto demasiado grande para llevarlo ella sola, así que con manos temblorosas descolgó el teléfono y marcó el teléfono de Sean.

Sean era el hermano mayor de Sinéad, la mejor amiga de Niamh. Era un chico guapísimo, amable y gracioso. Era el chico del que Niamh llevaba años enamorada.

Pero no era por eso que le llamaba, sino porque había decidido sacarse el "Leaving Certificate" que tenían como examen final los muggles y estudiar magisterio. Podría ayudarle a crear el plan de estudios.

Dieron dos tonos y contestó Sinéad.

-¿Diga?

-Sinéad, soy Niamh.

-Hola, ¿Qué tal tus prácticas en el ministerio? Me han contado que ayer hubo follón. Padres de alumnos preocupados o algo así.

-Sí, es lo de siempre. Los padres preocupados porque sus hijos sean objetivos terroristas y los hijos quejándose de que los ingleses les hacen el vacío.

-Que nos lo digan a nosotras… Bueno, no creo que llamaras para contarme el cotilleo.

-Pues no, llamaba para hablar con Sean.

-Ahora está en clases pero se alegrara de saberlo.

-Había pensado quedar los tres. Tengo un proyecto muy ambicioso pero necesito vuestra ayuda.

-¿Seguro que no prefieres que te deje a solas con Sean?

-¡Sinéad!

-Vale, vale. ¿Cenamos en el Tri?

-Nos vemos allí a las seis.

El "Tri dewiniaid meisce"1 era el pub más antiguo de Dublín aunque el pub de al lado, el "Brazen Head" 2, construido por el mismo mago ostentaba dicho título cara a los muggles.

Ambos pubs eran prácticamente idénticos por fuera y por dentro por la salvedad de los carteles de varitas admitidas o varitas no admitidas que no podían ver los muggles.

El pub era como una segunda casa del trío desde que habían salido de Hogwarts. Era el único lugar donde te servían tanto una guiness como una cerveza de mantequilla o un wiskey de fuego.

Cuando Niamh llegó ya estaban allí sus dos amigos frente a un par de cervezas, unos Colcannon 3 y un estofado a la guiness. Ella pidió otra cerveza y empezaron de hablar de asuntos bastante alejados de su objetivo de esa noche.

Dos cervezas más tarde, el ambiente estaba muy distendido en todo el local.

-Niamh, nos vas a contar ya cual es tu gran proyecto? Síne, lleva mordiéndose las uñas un cuarto de hora y no lo hacía desde que aprobó los EXTASIS.-Le preguntó de repente Sean.

Niamh medito unos segundos como decírselo y decidió que lo haría de golpe y ya les explicaría lo que tuviera que explicar después.

-Quiero construir un colegio de magia en Irlanda. No más padres preocupados, no más adolescentes crueles y sobretodo no más dejar de existir para el mundo muggle.

-¡Estás loca!- Soltó Sinéad.

-Eso es lo que me iban a decir en el ministerio. Por eso quiero llevarles material para convencerlos.

-¿Y porqué quieres que te ayudemos nosotros?- Preguntó Sean mirándola fijamente con sus ojos azules.

-Porque sois mis amigos. Porque estás estudiando magisterio. Porque has tenido que esforzarte para habituarte al sistema muggle. Y porque algún día sereis padres y no querréis enviar a vuestros hijos a Escocia como nos tuvieron que enviar a nosotros.

Sean volvió a mirarla a los ojos y se fue sin decir palabra. Ni Sinéad ni Niamh dijeron nada sobre el asunto, pidieron otra ronda y se desaparecieron a su casa.

No le había pillado por sorpresa la reacción de ninguno de los dos. Sinéad le llamaba loca unas tres veces al día y Sean te dedicaba una mirada y se iba a pensar sobre el asunto en cuestión. Pero aquella mirada había sido distinta, había algo en ella que no era capaz de leer.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando oyó como alguien trepaba por el árbol junto a su cuarto, cogió la varita de debajo de la almohada y ya tenía en la mente el hechizo aturdidor cuando vio que el intruso era Sean.

Abrió la ventana para que entrara y él solo le dijo que aceptaba el reto y que quedaban después de que salieran de clase en su casa.

* * *

1 Tres magos borrachos

2 Es un pub abierto en 1198

3 Puré de patatas, col o repollo, mantequilla, sal y pimienta


End file.
